Pile ou face, l'un ou l'autre, mais pas les deux jamais les deux
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Suite de "A coeur perdu rien n'est impossible, mais rien n'est plus pareil". Il est essentiel d'avoir lu cette dernière car ici commence la suite et vous risquez de ne rien y comprendre sinon.
1. Chapter 1

La situation était vraiment … vraiment …

Non pas la situation, le destin.

Le destin et son singulier sens de l'humour.

Le destin était vraiment incroyable.

Et il en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal.

Son corps semblait ne plus lui appartenir, possédé qu'il était par la douleur. Une douleur sourde, impérieuse, destructrice.

Dans la poitrine.

Dans l'abdomen.

Et les jambes. Les bras.

Sans oublier la tête.

En un mot il n'y avait pas une parcelle de son corps qui n'était à l'agonie.

Même respirer devenait une tâche de plus en plus difficile.

.

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé. Enfin question de point de vue.

Déjà il était en vacances, pour deux longues semaines.

Finis les trajets quelque peu aventureux pour ne pas dire dangereux en vélo, les déjeuners pris sur le pouce – quand il avait un tant soit peu le temps – le flot de paroles intarissables de ses collègues autour de lui qui ne voulaient pas comprendre qu'aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas la fibre communicative. Sans oublier les convocations incessantes au bureau du directeur qui lui refusait de prendre son 'non' pour ce qu'il était c'est-à-dire un non : non il ne souhaitait pas être titularisé, son statut de remplaçant à long terme lui convenait parfaitement merci bien; non il ne voulait même pas prendre le temps d'y réfléchir; non une augmentation de salaire et un bureau avec une meilleure vue ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

Terminés aussi les recadrages épuisants, les débats pauvres et futiles, les désaccords tout aussi futiles mais en plus mal construits, out les incultes et les imbéciles, les fils à papa, les je-m'en-foutistes, les je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-y-compris-vou s-monsieur, au placard les longues soirées interminables à faire des recherches, à corriger, à rédiger, à s'arracher les cheveux.

Même si une part de lui aimait ça il ne pouvait le nier.

Ça lui plaisait d'être écouté même si ce n'était que par une poignée, d'être réellement apprécié pour ce qu'il avait à apporter et à offrir, d'être enfin reconnu dans ce qu'il faisait et respecter pour cela.

Côtoyer des gens qui n'avaient aucun apriori à son sujet, qui le voyaient comme il était, qui l'acceptaient sans se poser de questions. Bon d'accord le fait de rester à l'écart, de se lier avec personne, de ne jamais participer à la sortie pub du vendredi soir ou une quelconque autre sortie récréative y contribuait pour beaucoup. Mais de cette façon au moins il n'y aurait pas de fausse lecture quant à ses intentions, sa personnalité et son comportement ne seraient pas disséqués à la loupe pour être ensuite exposés sur la place publique, prêt à recevoir une bastonnade collective de tous les diables, et enfin être roulés dans la boue et laissés agonisant sur le bas-côté. Plus de jugement de valeur, d'attitude méprisante, de rejet injuste et infondé. Plus cette souffrance qui découle de la trahison d'êtres chers, cette introspection désespérée pour trouver ce qui ne va pas chez soi, cette envie de disparaitre dans le plus petit trou qu'il soit et d'y rester tapi, non plus rien de tout ça il avait enfin retenu la leçon.

Il avait appris à se protéger derrière une forteresse infranchissable. Et si vouloir la tranquillité de l'esprit signifiait devenir un solitaire patenté ainsi soit-il !

C'était sa vie. Sa nouvelle vie. Celle d'après chaos.

Elle lui donnait des cheveux blancs et une voix parfois enrouée, un ulcère en devenir face à la bêtise de certains et des envies de greffes de neurones à pratiquer sans anesthésiant sur d'autres. Mais au moins il était en vie. Sans cauchemars. Ni insomnies. Ou pertes d'appétit. De consommation d'alcool excessive pour sombrer dans l'oubli. Il se portait relativement bien. Pour la plus grande joie de Brad.

Alors même si parfois les sirènes de police la nuit l'envahissaient d'une profonde nostalgie, si lire en première page des journaux quelques alertes catastrophes impliquant la marine dans la capitale fédérale faisait serrer son cœur d'angoisse, si chasser inlassablement ces images d'un temps résolu, mais pas si lointain que ça, et qui telles un boomerang revenaient incessamment le hanter, à l'évocation d'un nom, à la perception d'un bruit ou d'un rire, d'une odeur de bois caractéristique, si chasser ces images lui laissait un arrière-goût dans la bouche, c'était un mal pour un bien.

C'était sa nouvelle vie.

Et dans l'ensemble il s'en satisfaisait parfaitement.

Une vie calme sans rebondissements ni aventures. Sans bouffées d'adrénalines et imprévus dommageables.

Une vie où il se voyait vivre vieux entouré de ses livres et d'un vieux chien aux reins brisés, d'une voisine à la voix raillarde et d'une tondeuse électrique qui le réveillerait chaque dimanche matin.

Il vivrait pour connaître tout ça, enveloppé dans une routine sans doute monotone mais oh combien satisfaisante.

Oui. Il se répétait.

Satisfaisante.

Sa vie.

Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout c'était cet instant où alors qu'il allait s'endormir il arrivait presque à s'en persuader lui-même.

Un jour qui sait il y parviendrait peut-être.

A accepter la perte comme une notion inhérente à la vie.

A trouver le courage de réellement tourner la page.

A retrouver l'envie de poursuivre après avoir fermé – claquer – derrière lui cette dernière porte.

A aller de l'avant.

A vivre réellement.

Il pensait naïvement l'avoir fait quand en cette veille de noël il avait tout plaqué sans rien avoir pardonné.

Mais bon cela s'était produit voilà une éternité. Deux ans s'étaient déjà écoulés, même si le terme déjà était excessivement de trop.

Oui, d'accord, il s'était montré idiot sur ce coup.

Parfaitement.

D'une idiotie sans nom.

Il connaissait pourtant les différentes étapes qu'empruntait le chemin de la rupture pour l'avoir arpenter plus d'une fois. Il savait pertinemment que ça ne marchait pas comme ça.

Mais à l'époque il avait choisi d'ignorer la voix de la raison et s'était laissé guider par l'amertume et le ressentiment, par le noir désespoir dont il cherchait à s'extirper à la première occasion venue.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, s'extirper, sans aucune classe ni élégance, avec un léger sadisme même car une part de lui avait pris plaisir à briser Gibbs et ses espoirs de réconciliations, à rejeter la main imaginaire que lui avaient tendue Abby et Mc Gee lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à sa recherche – eh oui il en avait eu vent, merci à la petite souris dont il tairait le nom même si personne là-bas ne pouvait l'entendre.

Il était partit tel un fantôme - un voleur conviendrait mieux - et il s'était pris à son propre piège. Il avait recouvert la blessure d'un cataplasme sans chercher à la soigner préalablement et ainsi il lui avait permis de suppurer, de se gangréner. Et chaque jour un peu plus il en ressentait les effets néfastes.

Alors.

Non il ne regrettait pas. Pas tout. Juste la partie essentielle, celle des adieux et du pardon qui aurait dû suivre.

Oui il aurait pu faire les choses différemment. Il aurait dû les faire différemment. Mais il n'était pas Gandhi non plus.

Oui et non il pouvait encore rectifier le coche, jeter aux orties son entêtement à poursuivre sur une voie sans issue, et faire marche-arrière, revenir à ce carrefour de sa vie, juste le temps nécessaire pour réparer, mais pas plus.

Comme il l'avait dit il n'était pas Gandhi.

Oui et non donc, car il ignorait tout de l'accueil qui lui serait réservé là-bas. La petite souris avait malheureusement été mutée auprès d'un autre directeur d'agence, et de toute façon il ne l'aurait pas contactée. Personne ne savait où il se trouvait, et il tenait à ce que ça le reste.

Oh il aurait pu le découvrir de là où il était, par lui-même, comme un grand, un grand avec inscrit dans son cv inspecteur de police et agent fédéral. Un brin d'astuce, une dose de patience et quelques gouttes de sueurs et hop le tour était joué.

Mais le hic car bien sûr il y en avait un sinon il l'aurait fait la première fois que l'idée lui avait traversé la tête, le hic c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Vraiment pas.

Car lui qui s'était évertué toute sa vie à clamer haut et fort qu'un DiNozzo n'avait peur de rien, lui l'homme qui inlassablement avait affronté les pires situations, s'était confronté aux plus dangereux criminels, le tout sans sourciller, lui quand il s'agissait de son ancienne équipe était mort de trouille.

Et lâche.

Mais était-ce réellement se montrer lâche que de vouloir se prémunir face à ce qu'il allait découvrir, refuser de replonger dans ce cercle vicieux de souffrance qui allait inexorablement survenir quelque part sur la route ?

Non, en fin de compte lâche n'était peut-être pas le mot adéquate.

Aveugle par contre, autodestructeur, insensible pathologique à son bien-être, crétin fini l'était beaucoup plus.

Et il était tout ça à la fois.

Car en refusant d'agir c'était à la vie, à sa vie elle-même qu'il faisait un pied de nez, à elle dont il niait une quelconque existence. Et de ce fait il n'était plus.

En effet être vivant c'était quelque part accepter le fait d'être blessé avant d'être heureux. Ou l'inverse. Ou les deux à la fois. Et d'avancer malgré tout. C'était ne pas oublier que parfois la douleur parviennait à dissimuler entièrement le bonheur, mais ça ne signifiait en rien la disparition totale et définitive de celui-ci, juste qu'il fallait attendre, patienter un peu pour le retrouver. Etre vivant c'était accepter qu'il y avait des bas, des hauts, et que pour pouvoir réellement profiter de l'altitude il fallait souvent redescendre en chemin.

Et c'est avec cette notion qu'il avait du mal.

C'est cette notion qui lui bouffait l'existence.

Car son bonheur à lui était fermement accroché à une descente vertigineuse, son bonheur à lui se trouvait enfoui sous les cadavres et les gravas de son ancienne vie, à milles kilomètres de là, et il ne pouvait l'y déloger et le faire venir ici qu'en allant lui-même le déterrer.

Le bonheur pouvait être doté d'ailes mais si on ne lui donnait pas d'itinéraire à la base il se perdait et s'essoufflait.

Et c'est ce qui lui arrivait.

Le tout maintenant était de savoir s'il le désirait vraiment ce bonheur, s'il en avait une réelle nécessité, s'il était prêt pour ça à surmonter ses craintes et à faire face, à leur faire face.

Et ainsi clore définitivement ce chapitre de sa vie. Après en avoir rempli quelques pages de plus dont une conclusion en bonne et due forme. Et le mot fin gravé … gravé … à la fin.

Certains jours de pluie, et contrairement à l'idée reçue il pleuvait souvent à Atlanta, certains jours de pluie donc il avait dressé une liste, la traditionnelle liste du pour et du contre, en avait rayé la majorité du contenu le soir même, sous le coup de la rage, de la lassitude, ou de la peur du résultat obtenu, souvent un mélange des trois en même temps pour être honnête. Mais systématiquement à chaque fois qu'il s'essayait à cet exercice les mêmes arguments lui revenaient en tête.

Lendemain/Sans lendemain.

Marche arrière/ Point mort.

Voile/Rideau.

Systématiquement.

Et les vacances étaient arrivées.

Et il était content qu'elles soient là.

Enfin c'était une nouvelle fois un mensonge mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelqu'un à part lui-même à convaincre du contraire.

Il ne trompait personne.

Vacances donc.

Il allait être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait de ses journées, pas de contraintes ni d'obligations. Pas de rempart non plus, ses pensées allaient pouvoir s'ébrouer comme elles le voulaient. Ce qui était ô joie mauvais, infiniment mauvais dans son cas.

Vacances.

Vivre au jour le jour sans rien planifier. Faire comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain qui l'attendait. Un lendemain sans lendemain en somme. Comme dans la liste.

Oui.

Quinze jours à compléter, à nourrir.

Merveilleux.

Formidables.

Horribles.

Horriblement déprimant.

Et franchement le temps n'arrangeait rien.

Qu'il détestait la pluie à présent.

.

Et c'est comme ça qu'un matin, ce matin précisément, sans qu'il en ait conscience ni n'ai rien vu venir, et il était prêt à plaider l'irresponsabilité majeure si on lui demandait là-haut des pourquoi et encore des pourquoi, ce matin donc il avait fermé machinalement la porte de chez lui, s'était engagé comme chaque matin sur le chemin de terre derrière la maison, Brahms trottant sur ses talons, et était revenu sur ses pas quelques centaines de mètre plus loin – ça par contre c'était nouveau - , avait traversé la route vers sa voiture, toujours en compagnie de Brahms, et avait pris la route.

La route du bonheur pour être précis.

Il avait bien failli faire marche arrière une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, avait trouvé moult prétextes pour s'arrêter sur les aires de services et ainsi retarder l'échéance, il avait cligné les yeux de surprise, plongé qu'il était dans ses pensées, lorsque le panneau 40 miles Washington DC avait surgi sur la petite route de campagne désertique qu'il avait préféré prendre pour éviter les bouchons qu'il savait pourtant inexistant à une heure aussi tardive, et il avait freiner consciencieusement lorsqu'une biche avait surgi devant lui, il avait freiner oui, mais pas à temps.

Et le périple à peine entamé s'était arrêté.

Et toutes ses résolutions aussi fragiles soient-elles avaient fondues comme neige au soleil, et cette image figurative n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il s'était mis à neiger voilà une heure. De toute façon il faisait nuit donc.

Et il se trouvait là, allongé sur le bas-côté, à regarder ce ciel orange se déverser, ses nuages dissimulant les étoiles, dont la sienne qui n'avait jamais aussi bien travaillé, contre lui, et qui elle et ses comparses bien se marrer.

Comme lui d'une certaine manière, même si ça faisait trop mal. De s'esclaffer.

Ah les desseins du destin.

Il avait enfin accepté d'avancer vers une vraie vie et c'est la mort qui l'avait finalement harponnée.

Car aucun doute là-dessus.

Si ce n'était du fait de ses blessures qu'il savait vraiment, vraiment très sérieuses c'était l'hypothermie qui s'en chargerait.

Oui.

Pas de doute.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Et non !

Pas de doute non plus.

N'espérez rien de ce côté-là.

Aucune aide ne viendra à moi.

Pas à temps.

Il n'y a vraiment personne pour pratiquer cette petite route esquintée à l'écart de tout. Pas quand la nationale est fluide et agréable à souhait.

Personne pour la prendre, sauf quand on s'appelle Anthony DiNozzo comme moi, l'éternel aimant à problèmes.

Et quand tout ce qu'on a jamais voulu faire c'est de retarder un peu le moment fatidique où l'on frappera à la porte de cette maison particulière, particulière dans son contenu plus que dans sa forme, une maison dont la cave ne renferme rien de moins extraordinaire qu'un bateau, en construction, vous avez bien compris, un bateau, version grand format et tout et tout.

Mais je m'égare.

Tiens, d'ailleurs à qui est-ce que je m'adresse ?

Aux étoiles qui ne sont pas là ?

Aux flocons qui ne le sont que trop ?

Au silence régnant qui … qui … bon bon vous aurez compris …

La réponse est que j'en sais fichtrement rien.

Mais ça fait du bien.

Ça fait même un bien fou.

Ça me fait me sentir moins seul face à mon destin.

Non pas que j'ai peur hein !

Je ne maitrise plus rien, que ce soit mon corps ou mon esprit, pas même ma santé mentale apparemment, mais ce n'est pas grave car, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais perdre le contrôle est … c'est … ça a quelque chose de reposant.

Et j'ai moins mal à la tête comme ça.

J'oublie que j'ai mal à la tête.

Et ailleurs.

Mais particulièrement à la tête.

Bon c'est pas tout ça, j'ai un récit à finir, j'ai jamais aimé les queues de poissons, ou est-ce que c'est l'eau de boudin ?

Enfin bref.

Où en étais-je ?

Ah oui. La maison. Avec son drôle de paillasson en forme de hibou.

Non non. Je me trompe. Ça c'est celle de Ducky.

C'est la cave pardon ! La maison à la cave. Celle de Gibbs.

Gibbs.

Gibbs et l'idée absurde de déviation.

La mienne d'idée, pas celle de Gibbs bien sûr. Il faudrait que je l'aie vu pour qu'il ait pu me la communiquer. Et si c'était le cas je n'en serai pas là.

Quand même, réfléchissez un peu !

Ou alors c'est moi qui deviens confus !

Oui, c'est possible.

Pardon.

C'est que j'ai un peu de mal à faire le tri là. Tout se mélange dans ma tête.

C'est comme de rouler à cent dix avec une bicyclette, vous voyez ? Et sans casque. Pas prudent je sais, mais comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué rouler à soixante-dix avec un airbag ça aide pas forcément beaucoup plus !

Et ça fait tout aussi mal. Un mal de chien.

Au fait où est mon chien ? Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

Bah il a dû partir faire un petit tour. Il n'a pas eu sa promenade du soir c'est pour ça. Il reviendra quand il aura fini, c'est un brave chien.

Tout le monde devrait avoir un chien. Le monde s'en porterait mieux.

Le chien c'est l'avenir, c'est le sauveur de monde. Il m'a sauvé, le mien.

Mais c'est une autre histoire. Pour un autre jour. Elle est trop triste d'ailleurs pour que je la raconte.

Je vais rester sur la première si vous voulez bien.

J'ai juste peur d'avoir un peu perdu le fil.

Mais ça fait rien. Je vais essayer quand même.

Mais avant ça.

Oui je sais je devrais arrêter de m'interrompre toutes les deux secondes sinon ça m'embrouille davantage.

C'est juste … vous ne trouvez pas que ça s'est assombri tout d'un coup ?

Non, laissez tomber ! Je dois me faire des idées.

Idées.

Idée.

L'idée.

Ah oui c'est ça, j'ai trouvé !

Reprenons.

C'est une idée de génie que j'ai eu au final non ?

Je sais pas si vous arrivez à faire la distinction mais c'est avec sarcasme que je parle là.

Sarcasme oui !

Comme si ajouter quelques dizaines de minutes à deux longues années d'absence allait changer quoi que ce soit à l'accueil que Gibbs allait me donner ...

Non mais vraiment. Et j'ose critiquer mes élèves question intellect.

Et le diplôme es idiot du village – non Atlanta est une ville pardon – le diplôme es idiot de la ville est attribué à … à … ben à moi. Les autres prétendants au titre ne m'arrivaient pas à la cheville sur ce coup-là.

Un DiNozzo ça doit avoir de l'ambition, ça doit savoir voir grand, me disait toujours mon paternel, entre deux raclées. Pour une fois que j'ai suivi un de ses conseils.

Quelle idée.

Oui on en revient encore à l'idée.

Comprenez, elle m'obsède.

Elle aura été la cause tout ça après tout.

C'est pas la faute au sanglier, au cerf ou à je ne sais plus quel bête qui a traversé devant moi. C'est la vie ça, la loi de la nature.

Non.

C'est l'idée. Avec un grand I.

Celle de venir ici.

De me faire passer par ici.

Oui l'idée de l'année.

Cette même année qui se termine dans quelques jours et dont pour une fois je ne verrai pas la fin.

Normal oui, on ne meurt qu'une fois me direz-vous.

Même si vous êtes trop gentilles pour me reprendre ouvertement mes chères petites étoiles. Ou mes flocons de neige étoilés ? Mes interlocuteurs crées de toutes pièces par mon esprit aliéné par la douleur de mon corps ?

Enfin bref qui que vous soyez petits compagnons éphémères merci.

Pour être toujours présens à mes côtés.

Pour ne pas m'avoir abandonné.

Comme toutes ces personnes qui sont un jour entrées dans ma vie pour en repartir tout aussi vite.

Et merci pour ne pas me reprendre sur mes nombreux illogismes.

Oui je sais, vous me comprenez quand même !

C'est juste que c'est moi qui ne comprends plus tout à fait ce que je formule.

Tout est cotonneux faut me pardonner.

Et j'ai la bouche sèche aussi.

Qu'est-ce que ça change, je ne parle pas à voix haute me direz-vous, enfin si vous pouviez parler.

Ça ne change rien, je l'admets, mais le souligner n'enlève rien au fait que j'ai la bouche sèche.

Et puis c'est moi que ça dérange, pas vous. Montrez-vous un peu solidaire !

Je retire ce que j'ai dit vous n'êtes pas si aimables que ça.

Oh hé, et ne partez pas bouder hein ! Je ne fais qu'émettre la pure vérité.

.

Je suis désolé.

Je n'aurai pas dû me fâcher.

La chemin vers la mort ne me réussit pas tant que ça finalement.

Pas plus que celui de la vie.

Et je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver.

Pas envers vous.

Vous qui ne m'avez jamais rien fait.

Alors restez.

S'il vous plait.

J'ai besoin de vous.

Je ne veux plus être seul.

Etre seul ça fait mal.

Plus qu'un accident de voiture.

Plus qu'une douleur à la tête.

C'est idiot je sais. Vous n'existez même pas.

Mais ce n'est pas la question.

Juste la réponse à cette prière que j'ai formulée tant de fois.

Dans le noir

En silence.

Pendant si longtemps.

Alors restez.

S'il vous plait.

Jusqu'à ce que ce soit moi qui parte.

C'est égoïste, je sais.

Mais est-ce que je n'ai pas gagné le droit de l'être ?

Ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ?

Vous ne me répondrez pas.

Je le sais.

Je ne suis pas encore complètement fou.

Mais je le deviendrai tout à fait

Si vous me laissez seul à nouveau.

Alors restez.

Ça ne sera plus très long.

Je vous le promets.

Et je me tairai.

Je commence à me sentir très fatigué.

Même si en dehors de ça je me sens bien.

Je me sens mieux.

En fait, je suis presque heureux.

C'est drôle.

Avoir fait tout ce chemin et le trouver là où je m'y attendais le moins, mon petit bonheur à moi.

Oui je sais j'avais dit que je me reposerai.

Je vais d'ailleurs fermer les yeux quelques instants, n'y voyez rien de personnel.

Et Kate, cesse de te cacher veux-tu ?

Tu peux t'approcher tu sais !

La mort n'est pas contagieuse.

Ni plus difficile à aborder que la vie.

Elle est juste différente.

Mais je ne t'apprends rien n'est-ce pas ?

Kate,

Tu me pardonnes si je ne te saute pas au cou.

C'est juste que je ne peux pas bouger.

Pas encore.

Pas tout de suite.

Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Regarde, j'arrive déjà à bouger le pied.

Eh, ne ris pas.

C'est pas drôle.

Ou plutôt si.

Fais-le.

Que ça m'avait manqué,

Ton rire.

.

Kate,

Tu crois qu'il est possible une fois en haut

De communiquer avec les vivants ?

Même indirectement ?

Pour quoi faire?

Parce que …

Parce que,

Je voudrais dire à Gibbs

Je voudrais pouvoir lui dire

Que je ne lui en veux plus

Plus vraiment.

Que quelque part dans mon cœur j'ai su lui pardonner,

Même si ma tête l'ignorait.

Que c'est pour ça

C'est pour ça

Que j'avais du mal à me décider, à aller frapper

De crainte d'être une nouvelle fois blessé

D'être rejeté

Et laissé seul dans le fossé

Mais maintenant ça ne peut plus arriver

Maintenant tu es à mes côtés.

Et je veux lui dire.

.

Kate,

Tu sais quel jour on est ?

Aujourd'hui c'est Noël

Aujourd'hui c'est un anniversaire aussi

Cela aurait fait deux ans

Depuis ce jour-là

.

Eh Kate ne va pas si vite

Je ne connais pas le chemin à prendre.

Caitlin Annabella Todd!

Tu vas m'écouter oui ?!

.

.

.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhh ! Fini !**

**Je sais je sais, il y a une très grande différence dans le ton, dans le comportement et les pensées de Tony entre cette fic et sa prequel. Mais n'oubliez pas, deux ans se sont écoulés, il est normal qu'il ait changé. Je pense que c'est un Tony qui se situe quelque part entre sa personnalité pré-Gibbsienne et celle que je lui ai créée spécialement pour « un cœur perdu… ». Sans oublier ce qu'il a vécu depuis et que ça s'est forcément imbriqué là-dessus.**

**Et oui, malgré la fin, cette histoire-ci est beaucoup plus légère que la première, ce qui est assez ironique je vous l'accorde.**

**On en vient donc à la deuxième explication. Vous aurez surement remarqué la très grande différence, une nouvelle fois de ton mais aussi de forme au sein de cette fic-ci, je veux bien sûr parler du premier et du deuxième chapitre. Cela est dû au fait que j'ai voulu donner à ce dernier un caractère singulier, en permettant à Tony de s'échapper dans une certaine forme de magie ( ?), dans une douce folie (?). J'ai voulu alléger ses derniers instants (dont on suit graduellement l'échéance si vous avez fait attention. Plus ça va plus ses pensées sont anarchiques et non construites, et il donne des indices régulièrement quant à ses difficultés de plus en plus marqués). Donc c'est un exutoire presque paisible que j'ai voulu lui donner. Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il le mérite après tout ce qu'il a traversé ? Et puis il souffre tellement, le pauvre !**

**En tout cas je ne sais pas pour vous mais en le relisant, ce deuxième chapitre, je l'ai trouvé très triste, il a un côté poignant que je ne m'attendais pas à y trouver. Mais je ne suis pas la plus objective quand c'est de mon travail dont il s'agit donc …**

**Mais tout de même ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée à écrire quelque chose.**

**Maintenant si vous n'aimez vraiment vraiment pas la conclusion à cette histoire, et si vous êtes suffisamment nombreux à me le faire savoir (n'y voyait aucune pêche à la review ce n'est absolument pas le cas, vous faites ce que vous voulez), donc si tel est votre souhait je pourrais ne pas dire non à l'idée de poursuivre un peu plus. Qui sait si la route ne nous mènera pas à une certaine cave au final. En compagnie de Tony, bien sûr. En passant par la case hosto pas le choix ^^.**

**Voilà je crois que tout est dit.**

**Et une fois encore vraiment désolée si cette histoire n'était pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ou si elle vous a déplu ou même dérangé.**

**Vraiment.**

**A bientôt.**


End file.
